Y Tu Tyler Tambien
Y Tu Tyler Tambien *Click here for English version. Tyler sale con una jovencita haciendo Tom cambie a verde. Temporada: 3 Episodio: 7 Recuento toal episodio: 50 Prod. no.: 3BQT11 Con: Tyler, Tom, Choni, Cecilia También aparece: Shubie, Vera, Taylor, Sandals, Lenny, Harold, Larry the Sea Leopard, Jimmy, Sharla Lesac, Scooter, Flora, Whitney, Katherine Heigl, Johnny Bench Numèro musicales: Cecilia Parcela: Tom se molesta cuando tiene Tyler él al cine en vez de una cita de verdad que se agrava cuando ve a ontros niños a citas reales. Tom trata de empujar joven en invitar a salir Whitney pero a Tyler sòlo consigue asutarla. Salir a comer en un restaurante de comida mexicana, Tom descubre una camarera regordeta y alienta Tyler para ir a hablar con ella y se cayeron bien. Más tarde, Tyler viene en anunciar que está enamorado y Cecilia familia's ha invitado a todos a cenar, que complace a Tom. A la espera de cumplir con la fecha de Tyler, Tom y la familia se sorprende de encontrar Cecilia no es el servidor gordito que vio, pero su primo fumer caliente. Como la comida progresa, Cecilia y Tyler continúan a coquetear a la incredulidad de la familia. Cecilia tía Choni invita a todos a una gran fiesta para la feliz pareja. En El taburete roto, los chicos empiezan a burlarse de Tom sobre la nueva novia de Tyler hasta que llega y que también no se puede creer lo que veían. Sin embargo, luego se deja con Tyler, que los chicos dicen Tom que su hijo ha arreglado para arriba por conseguir una chica que busca más caliente. Tom trata de protestar por la diferencia de edad, pero Harold mejora digitalmente la foto le espetó de Cecilia para demostrar que todavía será más guapo que Shubie a los 42 años. Tyler y Cecilia invita a una cita doble con él y Shubie Shubie, donde se procede a rellenar a sí misma a la vergüenza de Tom. Por si fuera poco, la joven pareja cantar a dúo español de amor y Tom se encuentra con su héroe de la adolescencia Johnny Bench, que también señala que Cecilia es más caliente que Shubie. De vuelta en el taburete, los chicos todavía no puede obtener más de Cecilia, pero Tom comienza a sospechar de sus motivos y decide investigar más a fondo en la fiesta Choni está tirando para la pareja. En la fiesta, las cosas van sin problemas hasta la inmigración llega con una orden de Cecilia. Shubie se sorprende de que Tom llamaría inmigración, pero él niega esto y Choni también pone en él. Cecilia tira joven a un lado y le dice que tiene que irse, pero joven insiste en ir con ella, dejando atrás a sus padres que se preguntan dónde puede estar. Cuando Tom y Shubie llegan a casa, Sandals revela que fue él quien llamó a la inmigración. Pero cuando entran en la casa, encuentran Tyler y Cecilia no sólo allí, pero habían casado para evitar la deportación de Cecilia. Como packs Tyler sus cosas a vivir con Cecilia, Tom intenta hacerle entrar en él, recordándole que él es sólo 14. Tyler culpa a la inmigración de visita de Sandals en la boca grande y las hojas de su padre. En el apartamento de Cecilia, Tyler perocupaciones acerca de su primera noche fuera, y mucho menos con una chica. Cecilia sale en un camisoń atractivo, pero cuando se entera temblor joven, asustada, se da cuenta de que sigue siendo sólo un niño de 14 años y se compromete a poner en algunos pantalones de chándal y simplemente hacer una bandeja de brownies. Al día siguiente, como obras Tyler en el restaurante, sus padres llegan con un ramo de globos. Golondrinas Tyler su alegría insistiendo en que él se queda con Cecilia y Tom lie dice que ella les pidió que lo llevaran a casa. Tyler no lo cree hasta que Cecilia confirma y reconoce que son demasiado jóvenes. Empuja Tom cosas llamando a su matrimonio una farsa y Choni intercede, no contento de que Tom no está comprando en Cecilia honestamente estar enamorado de Tyler. Cecilia les muestra una foto que demuestra Tyler es la viva imagen de su padre. Como Cecilia se perocupa por ellos se separaron definiteivamente, Tyle propone que permanezcan casados para evitar su deportación y ver en continuar la relación en una fecha posterior. Como besos Cecilia él y se aleja, mira Tyler y anuncia que quiere tener relaciones sexuales con su esposa, preguntas Tom su conocimiento pero menor describe gráficamente un acto sexual que los choques de Tom. Trivialidades *TBA Clasificación *18 (España) *TV-14: DLSV (Estados Unidos) <<Anterior - Próximo>> Category:List of The Tom Show Episodes Category:The Tom Show Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Pages in Spanish Category:2013